


Sorry, Sir

by theangelanddean



Series: Bottom!Cas Prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Castiel, Dom Dean, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Spanking, Sub Castiel, Top Dean, Twink Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelanddean/pseuds/theangelanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have a prompt, if you're still taking them. Twink!Cas in tiny, frilly panties kneeling on a fluffy pillow by the door waiting for Dean to come home from work. He's already made dinner, and a pie for dessert, but Dean's day was tiring and he just hauls Cas up and spanks his ass red bc he wasn't wearing his plug like a good boy does and finally *finally* Dean pushes in, nice and slow, and he's got Cas under him, begging and writhing until Dean can't take it anymore and fucks him hard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry, Sir

Straightening the silverware on the table, Cas goes through his mental check list. Orange Chicken for dinner, check. Pecan pie for dessert, check. Cleaned the living room, check. Wearing the light blue frilly panties, check. He’s sure he feels like he’s missing something. Going through the list Dean gave him this morning, he can’t figure out what he’s missing. The unsettling feeling in the bottom of his stomach nags him. Standing in the middle of the hallway, he worries his bottom lip, trying to think of the missing piece. That’s when he hears the lock open. Running over to the pillow placed near the door, he kneels down ready to receive Dean back home. 

The door creaks open and Dean walks through with a slouch and an exhausted expression. He drops his briefcase to the ground and tilts Cas’s head up to look at him. His finger slips across his blue-eyed sub’s chapped lips and makes his way up to his hair. This revered touch makes Cas whimper and push up against Dean’s hand. 

“Welcome home, sir.” Cas gasps as Dean pulls the back of his hair to pull him up to his feet. 

“Hmm…” Dean approves, looking around the apartment and the food on the dinning table, “You’ve been a good boy for me, haven’t you?” 

“Yes, sir.” Cas replies with a blush on his cheeks. 

“Good, I hope you have that pink jeweled plug inside of you.” Dean whispers and leans in for a kiss. 

Plug. The plug. That’s what Cas forgot. Dean feels him stiffen up during the kiss. Cas avoids Dean’s eyes as he looks at him with a puzzling expression. How could he be so stupid? How could he forget the plug? Now he won’t be Dean’s good boy anymore. 

“Cas?” Dean asserts. 

“I’m sorry, sir.” Cas apologizes with tears in his eyes, “I forgot to wear the plug.” 

Dean sighs and places a kiss on Cas’s forehead. He pulls him to the couch and pulls him over his lap. 

“You know you have to be punished for this, right?” Dean states, while rubbing Cas’s ass through the panties. 

“Yes, sir.” Cas says and places his head in his arms. 

The first 5 smacks come in a paced fashion, letting Cas get used to he hits. Dean quickens the pace as Cas lets out whimpers caused from the pain. He lost count of the spanks after 15. They probably went up to 25, that was Dean’s usual count. But Cas isn’t sure. He’s lost in the feeling of pain and the complete and utter feeling of being so turned on. 

“Cas, babe.” Dean says as he soothes Cas’s asscheeks. “Bend over on the arm of the couch, I’m going to get the lube.” 

“Yes, sir.” Cas obeys and follows Dean’s orders. 

He waits for a few seconds, with his ass up in the air and his cheek smushed on the black leather. Jumping at the cool feeling of Dean’s wet finger on his hole, he looks back at him. Dean wears a determined look as he begins to finger Cas open. One finger turns to two and then to three. He was carefully avoiding his prostate, not wanting to give Cas any pleasure through this punishment. 

Finally, Dean pushes his cock into Cas’s heat. He pushes and pushes until he’s fitted all the way in. Cas was tight. He tries to hold on to the leather couch, but was in vain. He doesn’t have to wait long until Dean starts moving again. 

It was slow and timed. Each thrust, equally as torturous to Cas as possible. Begging, Cas tries to push back on to Dean but would get a smack on his already stinging cheeks. His whimpers came out as a reflex. He begs and begs and begs Dean to go faster. He shouldn’t. He’s a bad boy if he does, but he wants to feel him inside. 

Finally, Dean loses it. He pushes a hand down on Cas’s upper back and grips another to his hips. The movement becomes fast and sloppy. Each thrust hitting Cas’s prostate, making him lose his mind, like it wasn’t lost in the first place. Both of them, release their orgasm in the midst of this animalistic affair. 

Dean, pulling his cock out, watches his come drip out of Cas’s hole. He pulls Cas up and gives him a deep kiss. They both sigh into each other as if they are the only ones who are alive in the world and nothing else mattered. 

“Let’s get cleaned up and eat dinner.” Dean says after breaking the kiss. 

“Okay, Dean.” Cas smiles up at his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://heavenlycas.co.vu/) || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heavenlyish) || [Porn Blog](http://pluggedcas.co.vu/)


End file.
